RID2: A Predicon Ninney in King Arthurs Court
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode10: Sky-Bytes little time machine goes haywire, leaving a group of Transformers stranded in a Monty-Python like world....


  
**Episode 10  
A Predicon Ninny In King Authors Court  
  
**Forenote: I apologize in advance for any injuries caused by smashing your head into a nearby solid object because of the absolute stupidity displayed in this fic.  
  
  
Sky-Byte laughed in a vain attempt to sound evil. With my new plot, I'll destroy the Autobots and enhance myself in Galvatrons eyes! Sheer genius!  
Now, please ask yourself, Darkscream began, Just how many times we have all heard that speech before.  
Sky-Byte didn't have to hit him, Barrage did that for him.  
You fool! Can you not see the pure poetry of my partners plans?' Barrage demanded.  
Not really. Darkscream muttered. Barrage hit him again.  
This is stupid. Warstorm growled to no one in particular.  
WHAT?' Barrage and Sky-Byte demanded as one.  
I'm afraid he's right. Aquarius added in. I see no logical value in this experiment.  
Seawing looked over the massive machine. Actually, it seems just crazy enough to work.  
It looks scary. Whiplash trembled, grabbing on to Seawings fin. Seawing glanced down at her counterpart femme, and sighed.  
I don't get it... Frenzy said dumbly.  
HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU! Barrage and Sky-Byte yelled. We will simply use this time machine to go back in time to when the Autobots are first arriving here, and blow them up!  
Did it ever occur to you that doing this will not only erase Galvatron from time, but us as well? Warstorm asked.  
*Sky-Byte and Barrage sweat drop*  
Uhh, no.  
I thought as much. Warstorm muttered.  
  
How come WE have to get rid of it? Frenzy whined.  
Because, we're the logical choice. Aquarius answered stiffly.  
Well, i just want to get this over with. Seawing braced her legs. Warstorm grunted. Whiplash trembled.   
Please don't drop it! She whispered fearfully. It could explode, and then-  
Oh shut up. Warstorm muttered.  
The five smaller Aquacons were alone in the middle of nowhere, carrying the massive time machine to its doom, at the top of a large cliff by the seaside.  
I don't think we can get it there... Whiplash said softly.  
Quit whining. Warstorm muttered. We're almost there.  
Seawing groaned. Its... too... heavy- She cried, and then her grip failed her. All five of the Aquacons jumped back as the time machine smashed to the ground.  
Frenzy muttered.   
Can we lift it up again? Whiplash asked.  
Probably not. Warstorm sighed.  
Aquarius to Sky-Byte. The fish robot reported. We have a bit of a problem.  
We'll be there in a minute. Barrages voice answered back. True to his word, both he and Sky-Byte showed up.  
Sky-byte sighed. This could be a problem.  
Not my fault your thing would kill us. Warstorm shrugged.  
I do wish you had thought of that little complication BEFORE we built it. Barrage said in annoyance.  
Warstorm shrugged.  
And on the one thing we decided would be best WITHOUT a self destruct button. Sky-Byte grumbled.  
Well, we could just blow it up. Seawing suggested.  
Well, yeah, I suppose... Sky-Byte sighed. Ok, whose got a thermal detonator?  
Silence.  
That's what I thought. Sky-Byte muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, three forms watched from a distance.  
Ok, I'll give forty bucks to the first guy who can tell me just what the heck that thing is supposed to do. Skyfire muttered.  
Maybe its some kind of super-destructo ray. Windsheer suggested.  
Who-who-who cares? Bruticus asked. Le-le-lets take it and bring it to Cry-Cry-Cryotek. The cerebrus pawed the ground with anticipation.  
I think they're trying to blow it up. Windsheer muttered. Whys that?  
Be-Be-Beats me. Bruticus shrugged his massive dog shoulders.  
Hey guys, cool it. Skyfire whispered. Couple Autobots just showed up.  
All five heads (Three of which were Bruticus's) turned to watch as four more vehicles roared onto the scene.  
  
Sky-Byte froze as the familiar voice echoed behind him. Sky-Byte, just what are you and your goons up too? Side Burn demanded as he rolled up.  
Sky-Byte yipped, and jumped in front of his time machine, trying desperately to hide it. Nothing! Nothing at all! He stammered. The Aquacons all jumped in front to, trying their best to hide it.  
Just some old junk! Barrage suggested a very fake looking grin on his face.  
Odd, but I find it very hard to believe you. Recoil transformed and glared at him.  
Looks like some sort of weapon of mass destruction. Red Alert grumbled.  
*Aquacons sweat drop*  
Another one? Prowl asked. Come on Sky-Byte, this is getting old.  
No-no, its not that- Sky-Byte started, but he was interrupted by Aquarius tapping him on his shoulder.   
We want to destroy this, right? Well, why not let the Autobots do it? he whispered.  
Sky-Byte blinked. I hadn't thought of that.  
The shark-bot turned back towards the Autobots. Yes yes, its a weapon of mass destruction, that's all it is! He said, a fake grin plastered on his face. Go ahead, destroy it! he added, quickly moving himself and the Aquacons out of the way.  
Something's fishy about this... Prowl growled. I don't like it.  
No please, its a good idea to destroy it! Sky-Bytes fake grinned faltered.  
Well, if you don't want it, why don't we take it? Recoil suggested, flying over to it.  
Sky-Byte stepped in the way. Its uhh... very dangerous!  
THEN WE'LL TAKE IT! There was a sudden roar as two jets and a dog ripped out of the underbrush and charged the time machine.  
No wait! Barrage tried to jump in the way, but was shoved aside by Bruticus.  
Barrage stumbled backwards, and fell, one of his arms accidentally striking the control panel.  
The machine rumbled, and spurted, and began to shake uncontrollably.  
Warstorm, Barrage and Aquarius ran. Frenzy tripped over his feet, and Whiplash tripped over him. Seawing stopped to help them up. Side Burn and Recoil fled. Prowl tried to freed, but found himself stuck. Red Alert tried to help him up. The two jets flew for it, and Bruticus turned on his heels.  
Sky-Byte tried to shut down the machine but to no avail. There was a bright flash, but no explosion.  
When the light had faded, there was nothing. There was no machine, and no sign of seven transformers.  
  
Somewhere in a distant time past, two police cars, a confused looking Cerebrus, and four sea-based Predicons landed in the middle of green field.  
Sky-Byte groaned and held his head weakly in his hand.   
What happened? Seawing demanded, slowly getting to her feet. Where are we?  
I'm not sure. Sky-Byte muttered.  
I'm scared! Whiplash trembled, taking her customary place behind Seawing.  
  
Several yards away, Bruticus sat on his haunches trying to collect himself. My-my-my heads... He moaned, ducking all three of them between his legs.  
O-O-Ok... Bruticus, Yo-Yo-You can get through this. Bruticus attempted to get to his feet, and promptly collapsed under his own weight.  
I-I-I feel sick.... The dog bot moaned.  
  
Red Alert groaned, and transformed, landing on the ground, her head in her hands. Prowl had already transformed and was attempting to get a bearing on their surroundings.  
Where are we? Red Alert demanded glaring at Prowl.   
I can't tell. Can you get through to HQ? Prowl asked.  
Why, can't you?  
  
Oh boy. Red Alert activated her com, and attempted to call through. Not even static greeted her.  
Well, that's just Prime. Red Alert sighed, then slowly, shakily, got to her feet.  
Maybe we should ask them where we are. Prowl motioned at the Aquacons and Sky-Byte, who were now having an argument between each other.  
I think we should find a way out of here, immediately. Sky-Byte was saying as the two Autobots walked up.  
But we don't even know where we are! Whiplash whined.  
Or when. Seawing added.  
What's that supposed to mean? Prowl asked, walking up behind Seawing. Seawing started, and whirled. Sky-Byte gulped. He cried, drawing his gun.  
Relax Sky-Byte. Prowl motioned him to put his weapon down. I don't think it would be smart for anyone to attack anyone here, at least until we find a way home.  
Sky-Byte paused. That sounds reasonable. He said, putting his weapon down.   
Now, would you mind telling us just what the heck that thing was? Red Alert demanded.  
As Sky-Byte explained, the three Aquacons talked the situation over.  
What? We're allying with the Autobots? Frenzy asked in confusion.  
Seawing answered.  
  
Shut up Frenzy.  
  
What if they turn on us? Whiplash quaked behind Seawing.   
Seawing sighed. They're Autobots! They don't betray people. Its against their honor.  
But what if they've changed their honor?  
Whiplash, be quiet.  
  
I said be QUIET!  
  
  
Recoil got to her feet shakily. Did someone get the license of the truck that hit me? She moaned.  
Side Burn ignored his companion, and was busily searching for their missing comrades. Prowl! Red Alert!   
Recoil glanced around, then shot into the air to get a better vantage point.  
Side Burn saw her ascend, then called up, Do you see them?  
Recoil closed her eyes, and turned away. No, but I think I see where they were... She said coarsely.  
Side Burn demanded. I can't hear you!  
Recoil ignored him and activated her com. Recoil to base. She said, her voice cracking. We've stumbled on some Pred activity. And... we may have two bots down.  
  
Poor Sky-Byte! Barrage lamented tearfully. So full of life, oh why did his beautiful and brilliant spark have to be taken from us? I shall write a Haiku in his memory...  
Idiot deserved it. Warstorm muttered under his breath.  
Aquarius motioned. He motioned toward the crater where the time machine had been.  
I don't see anything. Warstorm muttered.  
Aquarius pointed.  
Warstorm stared, then blinked. The slagging pit-  
Again, it happened.  
They may still be alive! Barrage yelled happily.  
  
Poor Bruticus. Skyfire sighed. Won't be the same without him.  
Oh well, forget him, lets go. Windsheer transformed and shot into the sky.   
What about-  
Forget it! Windsheer called. This has been a victory!!  
How so? Skyfire demanded, transforming and catching up to him. We've lost a guy!  
But Galvys and Prime have both lost a gestalt, not to mention one of their best men! Windsheer shot back. Now come on! Cryo'll be most pleased indeed!  
  
Red Alert looked around in confusion. She asked. Any clues to where we are?  
Or when. Sky-Byte added.  
Prowl looked around. I can't say I see any signs of... what's that? he pointed at three figures charging toward them on... horses?  
ALIEN ROBOTS FROM OUTER SPACE! Whiplash cried, ducking behind Seawing.  
Those aren't robots! Red Alert snapped her fingers. They're knights!  
The three figures ground to a halt in front of the robots.  
What the devil- One of them cursed, but the one who rode on the most majestic horse, silenced him with his hand.  
Who are you? The leader demanded. And for that matter, WHAT are you?  
We are- Sky-Byte began, but Prowl cut him off. Let me handle this. Prowl motioned Sky-Byte to back down, then stepped forward.  
I am Prowl. The Autobot stated, doing his best to look majestic. We are of a noble and friendly race, and we mean you no harm.  
The lead knight glanced curiously at him.  
But what the heck are you? He demanded.  
We are Autobots, and these are our cousins, the Predicons. Prowl motioned back at them. Seawing waved cheerfully. Frenzy just looked confused.  
The knight asked. You look nothing alike!  
  
Sky-Byte leaned forward. Guess they don't understand evolution yet. He whispered.  
Prowl nodded. Ok, DISTANT cousins.   
*Sky-Byte sweat drops*  
Very well. The Knight bowed. And I am Sir Lancelot, of Camelot. These are my comrades, Sir Gawain, and my son, Sir Galihad. He motioned toward the other two knights.  
We are pleased to meet you. Prowl stepped forward. Can you offer us some help? We are lost and confused, and are not sure where we are.  
Why, you are in the Kingdom of Sir Arthur! Lancelot said proudly.  
Wow... Sir Arthur! Red Alert said, stars in her eyes. I've always wanted to meet him! He's my hero!  
Not now Red Alert. Prowl whispered.  
But Lancelot had overheard her. You wish to meet with Sir Arthur? He asked. Why, you only need ask, my fair maiden!  
*Galihad and Gawain sweat drop*  
Did he just call that thing a fair maiden? Galihad whispered in disbelief.  
I'm not sure I want to know. Gawain whispered back.  
Well we be off? Lancelot asked. I'm sure King Arthur, and especially Merlin would love to meet you.  
Oh wow! Red Alert gaped, stars still in her eyes.   
*Prowl sweat drops*  
Well, I guess so... He stammered, a little nervous about the way Red Alert was acting.  
Then let us be off! Lancelot motioned. Come men, back to Camelot!  
Red Alert almost floated off after the three.  
Should we go? Sky-Byte asked.  
Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Prowl answered, seeing Seawing, Whiplash and Frenzy go trailing off after her.  
Sky-Byte shrugged, and walked off.  
Prowl started off, then remembering something, he turned back.  
He called. You coming?  
But the three headed dog had disappeared.  
  
There it is! Lancelot pointed forward. Behold, Camelot!  
Red Alert gasped at the beautiful scene that unfolded before her eyes. The Castle stood alone atop of a hill that stood in the middle of a valley. Light from the setting sun caught in the castle many stained-glass windows, creating a beautiful rainbow effect.  
It's so beautiful... Seawing sighed.  
And romantic... Red Alert snuggled up next to Prowl.  
It's probably only a model. Frenzy muttered, before Sky-Byte hit him.   
Lancelot chuckled. Well then, come forth! Let us meet the king.  
  
Red Alert... gone? Chromia gasped. It can't be...  
Don't give up hope yet. Aidia answered. There's still a chance.   
Optimus Prime nodded. He, the remaining two car brothers and team Sentinel looked out over the crater where Sky-Bytes machine had been.  
Optimus stared down through the smoke. After a few minutes he looked up. Lets question the Aquacons, and see what they have to say about this. He growled.   
Elita nodded, and the group started down towards where the last three Aquacons were arguing about something.  
  
I tell you, forget it ! Lets leave. Warstorm growled.  
No. Its not logical to leave until we are sure we cannot retrieve them. Aquarius insisted.  
And I won't leave if its still possible. Barrage added.  
Maybe THEY will change your mind! Warstorm hissed, turning to face the oncoming Autobots. His weapon leapt to his hand, and fired at Prime. Prime took the hit, ignored it, and grabbed Warstorm by the collar, and hoisted him up to his face.  
Would you mind telling me what happened to my friends. Optimus growled, his blue eyes boring into Warstorm.  
Warstorm growled, and wriggled, but did not answer.  
What about you two? Elita demanded, her weapon aimed at Barrages spark.  
Should we tell em? Barrage asked.  
It would seem logical. With the Autobots helping, we'd have a better chance of getting them back. Aquarius answered.  
They nodded, then turned back to Prime. It's a long story. They said as one.  
  
Welcome my friends! King Arthur rose to greet the six stunned robots as they entered his majestic court.  
His entire aura was that of royalty. From the flowing red robes, to his jewel encrusted golden crown, it was hard to guess that, according to the legends, the man had once been a young boy, who had pulled a sword out of a stone.  
At the kings side, a sword seemed to glimmer in its sheath. It was not hard to guess it was the great Excalibur.  
At the kings side was a woman of unparalleled beauty. Wearing a white dress that fit her *ahem* very well, Guinevere almost outdid her husband in magnificence of appearance.  
Seawing, Whiplash and Red Alert all clasped their hands together, their eyes transcending stars and now appearing as hearts.  
Prowl was impressed, but not taken in by the spell. I am Prowl. Prowl bowed.  
And I am Sky-Byte. Sky-Byte added. We come with peace and uh, goodwill to your land. (boy it feels weird saying that).  
Then you shall be answered with similar peace and goodwill. Arthur answered. What brings you here?  
An accident, actually. Prowl admitted. You see, Sky-Byte had this time machine and-  
Prowl stopped when he saw the look of utter confusion on Arthurs face.  
Uh... Ok. Sky-Byte here, is a... wizard of sorts, and he had this magic spell see, and-  
Arthur held up his hand. I know not of such matters. he admitted. But I do believe I know someone who does. Merlin should be able to help you with-  
Arthur was interrupted by a sudden explosion that rocked the castle, followed by maniacal laughter afterwards.   
*Arthur hangs his head and sweat drops*  
What was that? Sky-Byte asked shakily.  
That, was Merlin. Lancelot sighed.  
Everybody but the king turned their heads as a smoking form came bouncing (literally) down the stairs. It rolled, then unfolded into a dazed and blackened man in a magicians cloak.  
That's not Merlin... is it? Red Alert asked.  
Aye! Merlin I am! Merlin leapt to his feet and brushed himself off. Now what have we here? Merlin bounded over to the six robots and looked them over, with an examination that rivaled Aidias for thoroughness. Lets see... Merlin said, looking into Frenzys ear. Hmm... Robots... Mechanical design.. He abandoned Frenzy, who was looking very lost at this point, and moved to Seawing. he muttered, looking over Seawings Predicon symbol. Femme type.. He moved to Red Alert, climbing up to inspect the Autobots back. Different symbol. He noted, coming back down, and starting toward Sky-Byte. Shark head on rear. he commented, then turned to Whiplash, who tried to hide behind Seawing. Tentacles, YES! Merlin whirled around. You are Autobots and Predicons! He shouted in triumph. Transforming robots, from, Cybernon, no, Cybertron, that's it! From the future no doubt. Had an accident, want to get home?  
How the slagging heck did you figure that out? Prowl asked in complete and utter confusion.  
Trade secret. Merlin winked.  
However, i am right. And I assume you six want to get home, right?  
Prowl nodded.  
Well, then, Merlin can help you! Merlin answered.   
*chibi* You can? The entire robot grouped asked, hearts in their eyes.  
But I won't. Merlin turned his back.  
*Everyone face faults*  
Merlin turned around again. You do something for Merlin?  
Anything to get back home. Sky-Byte muttered.  
Go and slay the dragon! Merlin ordered. Do this, and bring back his liver.  
As proof? Red Alert asked, looking a little disgusted.  
No, I just need one for a spell. Merlin answered. You have no idea how hard it is to get Dragon-livers these days.  
Well, that doesn't sound too bad. Sky-Byte shrugged. Especially for us.  
  
The dragons cave, quite frankly, stank. The place was littered with human and animal bones, and the soil around it was barren.   
Seawing held her nose between two fingers. Why couldn't we slay a nice, clean dragon?  
I'm scared! Whiplash trembled.  
As if that's new. Red Alert muttered silently. Then she turned to Prowl. I liked it better back at Camelot.  
Me too. Prowl answered. But we've got a job to do.  
Sky-Byte glanced at them. Well, do we wait for the dragon, or charge in? He asked.  
Charge in. Frenzy answered, taking a step forward.  
HOLD IT! Red Alert grabbed Frenzy. How about, we wait. She glared at the shark Aquacon, who sighed and submitted.  
So, we wait? Sky-Byte asked.  
Everyone nodded, and sat down to wait for the dragon.  
Day turned to dusk, dusk to night, night to morning, then morning gave day and dusk a miss and jumped right back to night.  
Seawing yelled angrily. Isn't he gonna show up?  
Are you sure we have the right cave? Prowl asked.  
Sky-Byte answered.  
How can you be sure? Red Alert asked.  
They were answered by an angry roar from inside the cave.  
Red Alert said quietly.  
I still want more proof. Frenzy muttered.  
The dragon, irritated by Seawing's shout, decided to pull its bulk out of its cave and look around.  
Red Alert gasped, and Sky-Bytes jaw dropped. THAT'S the dragon??? He cried as 70 tons of pure animalistic fury emerged, roaring angrily. The dragon was a bright green, with scaly, armored skin. Its head was not straight, but rather a grotesque contortion of a lizards face. Six sharp horn protruded out of the back of its head in a circular formation. A small tuft of brown hair lay just behind the horns. The creature hissed, its long white fangs dripping, and then it struck at the intruders like lightning.  
Red Alert leapt deftly out of the way as the creatures giant mouth smashed to where she had stood just moments before.  
The creature howled as its tooth cracked on the hard ground, then it turned toward Red Alert.  
Prowl took the opportunity to open fire on it from behind. The creature roared as the shots ripped through its back then turned, its catlike eyes tracking Prowls movement. The creatures maw opened, and from the depths a great orange stream of fire blasted out of its mouth, ripping through Prowls leg as he tried to get out of the way.  
Red Alert cried, opening fire.  
The monster roared and turned.  
It's my turn! Sky-Byte yelled, the jewel on his chest opening up with a powerful blast of energy that tore into the dragon.  
The beast howled and whirled, flame blasting at Sky-Bytes feet. Sky-Byte yelped and ducked, as Seawing came from behind firing many shots the dragon roared and whirled, as Frenzy took aim and fired too. The creature whirled back, and Red Alert took the chance and fired too. The creature whirled back, confused and angry. As it did, Prowl opened fire. Roaring in anger the creature whirled back, only to have Seawing shoot at again. This continued for several minutes until the dragon, having enough, simply opened it mouth and let loose a continuous blast of fury. All five of the fighting transformers dove for cover as the dragons fury was unleashed in seemingly all directions at once.  
The dragon kept it up until it ran out of flame.  
The creature looked stunned for a moment as it tried to summon more flame. Then it screamed shrilly.  
One last shot fired, and hit the creature in the base of the neck. The creature moaned, and then collapsed on the ground.  
Did I hit it? Whiplash asked, opening her eyes for the first time since the dragon appeared. Her smoking gun dropped to her side. She asked as everyone stared at her.  
I don't believe it... Prowl muttered.  
Red Alert laughed nervously, We slayed the dragon!  
Now we have to get the liver. Seawing muttered. Who wants to do that?  
  
Forget it.  
No way.  
  
Everyone stared at Frenzy, who looked back curiously. He asked.  
And I thought he smelled bad on the outside. Seawing cringed as Frenzy began the dirty work.  
  
I can't believe you're actually carrying that thing. Seawing stared wide eyed at Sky-Byte.  
Someone's got too. Sky-Byte answered.  
  
The troop continued on slowly.  
At least its all over. Prowl sighed. We'll be back home in a short time.  
Aww, Prowl! Red Alert cried. I want to explore Camelot!  
Our first concern is getting home. Prowl answered.  
But- But- Aww, you never let me have any fun. Red Alert pouted.  
Red Alert please... Prowl groaned.  
Sky-Byte stopped. Wait a sec... what's that? He pointed at a figure charging toward them.  
Lancelot maybe? Prowl asked.  
No., I don't think so. Its...  
  
Well, sort of. It was the three headed doggy bot all right, but he was looking less than happy due to the fact that there was a man clad entirely in black knights armor on his back, and apparently keeping the dog at bay with reigns in all three of his mouths.  
The Black Knight ordered.   
Uh oh. Prowl stepped backwards.  
The Black Knight! Red Alert gasped. King Arthurs archenemy!  
You have slain the dragon. The Black Knight continued. I demand that you give its liver to me.  
No way! Red Alert stood in front of Sky-Byte, who quickly hid the liver behind him. Its ours!  
You shall give it. The knight persisted, Or you shall die!  
Hold it. The knight was interrupted by none other than King Arthur, riding up with several of the Knights of the Round Table behind him. I think you've gotten too full of yourself, my old nemesis.  
The Black knight glanced at Arthur, then back at the transformers.  
With my sturdy Cerebrus steed, I shall slay you all! The Black Knight roared, forcing Bruticus to rear up.  
Ge-Ge-Get me outta this! Bruticus whined.  
No problem. Prowl answered, brining his fist into the Black Knight, sending him flying off of his steed.  
Bruticus sighed in relief.  
He growled. St-St-Stupid human...  
King Arthur dismounted and drew Excalibur, stepping toward the black knight. Would you like to finish this now? Arthur asked calmly.  
Not really. The knight clamored to his feet, then ran off.  
Arthur glanced up at the Transformed. We thank you very much. Arthur nodded. Merlin will be most pleased.  
Of course he is! Merlin shouted, appearing in a puff of pink smoke. He ran over to Sky-Byte and grabbed the Dragons liver. Ooh, boy, I've waited so long for one of these! he said, holding it gently.  
What are you gonna do with it? Red Alert asked.  
Why, make bigger explosions, of course! Merlin winked. As for you...  
He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, all seven of the robots were gone.  
Merlin waved, then jauntily skipped back off towards the castle.  
That was... interesting. Arthur shrugged. Come men, let us return home.  
  
I'm afraid there's just no hope now. Aquarius sighed. All traces of the time disturbance seem to have gone.  
Side Burn looked at the ground.   
Aww, have the little Autobots and Predicons lost their friends? Everyone snapped to attention as Cryotek, accompanied by Windsheer, Skyfire and the Seekers suddenly stormed the area.  
Optimus whispered. Only you would capitalize on our lost!  
Cryotek grinned. I prefer to think of it as good strategy! Deathspire, destroy them!  
The five seekers came together, forming the massive gestalt.  
Optimus glanced at Elita. Elita, get Sentinel and- Optimus paused.   
Deathspires gun blast tore into the ground right where Optimus was standing.  
Cryotek laughed, then paused. What the slagging-  
There was a bright flash of light, then a cry, and seven transformers landed in the middle of where the time Machine had been.  
Is that-  
Can it be-  
Barrage yelled happily.  
Sky-Byte whirled. Aquacons! Form Black Depth!  
Barrage whooped as he leapt into the air, five Aquacons becoming limbs, and Warstorm the gun cannon.  
It will take more than that to stop me! Deathspire yelled, slamming his fist into Black Depths head.  
You forgot me! Sentinel cried, appearing as Red Alert joined her comrades in merging. Sentinel smashed her fist into Deathspires chest. Black Depth hoisted his gun up, and fired a single shot that ripped Deathspire apart, sending the Seekers flying for cover.  
Cryotek roared. You'll pay for that! He cried. All of you!  
He turned and flew off, followed by the rest of his team, and lastly, Bruticus.  
W-W-Wait for me!  
  
Thank you for your help Sky-Byte. Optimus shook the sharks hand. Prowl tells me they would have never gotten home without you.  
Don't mention it. Sky-Byte said. ESPECIALLY in front of Galvatron! He'd kill me!  
Optimus chuckled. Don't worry, I won't.  
Don't think this means anything permanent though. Sky-Byte answered. Come on guys, lets pull!  
The Aquacons quickly left the area. Seawing stopped to wave goodbye, then too followed.  
Optimus's eyes smiled behind his cold white faceplate.  
He turned back to see Red Alert talking among the femmes.  
...and then we saw Camelot! Really, Camelot! Red Alert said enthusiastically. And Sir Arthur was there, and Gawain, oh she was so pretty and-  
Oh come on Red Alert! Chromia laughed. That's all just a legend.  
No really! It was there! And Merlin, and King Arthur, and all the knights-  
Get real. Recoil waved her hand.  
Ask Prowl! Red Alert pointed at Prowl, who looked away nervously. Umm well...  
Ok fine, ask Sky-Byte! He was there too!  
Elita laughed out loud. Ha! It will be a cold day in the pit before we see that ninny in King Arthurs court!  
  
  
After note: Yes, this was pointless. Yes, this was stupid. Yes, there was no reason for this episodes existence. But the idea hit me and I couldn't let go of it.   
Also, due to pressing school matters, I won't be able to get these out quite as often. Expect the next episode in about 2 weeks at best.  
  
Next week: Back to seriousness! The Traitor....  
  
Afternote: Surprisingly, this episode got probably the most positive reaction of any that I ever did. Funny, because I thought it was a complete waste of time. Oh well, maybe I do my best work in wastes of time.


End file.
